Keith Diamond
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Sally Ford Vincent Ford, Sr. |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Keith Diamond (born Vincent Keith Ford, Jr.; not to be confused with the songwriter of the same name) is an American actor best known for his roles on Men In Black: The Series and The Drew Carey Show. Biography Diamond was born as Vincent Keith Ford, Jr. in New York City, New York, on March 26, 1962. His parents were Sally and Vincent Ford, Sr. At some point, he became an actor and appeared in numerous TV shows. He also changed his name to his present one. On March 2004, Diamond was visiting his terminally-ill mother in his hometown when he was shot in the chin and torso by his father. He survived and, by October, was recovering from his wounds while filming. On Criminal Minds Diamond portrayed Detective Cornelius Martin in the Season One episode "Plain Sight". Filmography *Pig (2011) as Manny Elder *Burn Notice (2009) as John Beck *Castle (2009) as Jared Swanstrom *Bones (2008) as Howard Kendell *Raising the Bar (2008) as Mr. Demming *The Closer (2007) as Terry Miller *Criminal Minds - "Plain Sight" (2005) TV episode - Detective Cornelius Martin *Weeds (2005) as Tusk *Prison Break (2005) as Tim Giles *The Civilization of Maxwell Bright (2005) as Jackson *Charmed (2000-2005) as Inspector Reece Davidson (4 episodes) *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.! (2004) as Ronald/Killer Putulski (video, voice) *LAX (2004) as FBI Agent Lewis (2 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2004) as Rick Cuthbert *NCIS (2003) as Sergeant Gregory Nutt *Baadasssss! (2003) as Large Brother *The Shield (2003) as Dez *Biker Boyz (2003) as Jerome *What I Like About You (2003) as Gene *NYPD Blue (1997-2002) as Percy "Boo" Davis/Tony (2 episodes) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) as Rapid Run (39 episodes, voice) *Desert Saints (2002) as Agent Robinson *Essence of King & Queen (2002) as James Waters (short) *Grounded for Life (2002) as Don *Family Law (2001) as Alex Henderson *Any Day Now (2001) as Prosecutor *Men in Black: The Series (1997-2001) as Jay (53 episodes, voice) *Baby Boy (2001) as Sneed *Kristin (2001) as James Dawkins *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (2000) as Bouncer *ER (2000) as Det. Stetler (2 episodes) *City of Angels (2000) as Artiss Embry *Action (1999) as Dick Marcellus (2 episodes) *The Drew Carey Show (1997-1999) as Greg Clemens (7 episodes) *Martial Law (1998) as Skunk (2 episodes) *Desperate Measures (1998) as Derrick Wilson *Dark Skies (1997) as George Thomas *The Home Court (1995-1996) as Ernie (4 episodes) *Secret Service Guy (1996) as Brett Michaels (7 episodes) *Martin (1993) as Robert *Dr. Giggles (1992) as Officer Joe Reitz *Law & Order (1991) as Officer Jackson *Golden Years (1991) as Security Guard *The Cosby Show (1989-1991) as Danny (3 episodes) *Awakenings (1990) as Anthony *Anna (1990) as Terry Morgan *Miami Vice (1986) as Archie Ellis (credited as Vincent Keith Ford) *The New Mike Hammer (1984) as Krager (credited as Vincent Keith Ford) *All the Right Moves (1983) as Fox (credited as Keith Ford) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors